


A Prince and a Soldier

by ImperiusRex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Steve meets a man who can fly through the air and can breathe underwater.[ A how would Steve Rogers meet Namor during the war short fic ]





	A Prince and a Soldier

**A Prince and a Soldier**

 

The sound of thunder in his ears made him deaf to everything else. Steve opened his eyes, the world was a blur and his mind was confused as he tried to reach out to grasp something to anchor himself with. Nothing but air greeted his fingers, _I’m falling_ , the realization was calm as his body fell out of the sky.  Now he hears the screaming of metal as the enemy plane tore apart, something had it them like a missile, but there had been no warning, and he had been thrown clear. His last memories were of sneaking on board to gain a free ride to their next camp, and it hadn’t been easy hiding in the cramped back of the plane.

Sounds of large pieces of debris hitting water, we were over the ocean, the thought comes not a moment too soon as he prepares himself for impact trying to twist his body so that he goes in feet first, sucking in deep breathes and tucking his arms in tight Steve still wasn’t ready for the cold icy shock as his body was engulfed into the water. He doesn’t trash even though his mind is screaming for air, stay calm stay calm.

Repeating this helps but his mask feels heavy on his face, it wasn’t suited for underwater environments, his boots are filled with water and he can feel the weight of them dragging him deeper, his shield now a burden as it hinders his movements, still strapped to his back it is extra weight and does nothing to help Steve as he finally gives in and tries to swim.

He cannot tell if he is going up on down, the darkness of the water presses in as his chest is burning, wanting to breathe, small bubbles stream out of nose. Steve pushes his arms harder but the dark water is hard to navigate, panic sets in.

Suddenly two strong arms wrap around his chest, and he fights, thinking something is going to drag him down.

“Stop struggling, unless you wish to drown.”

He is startled, how can someone be speaking under water? Movement is quick as the one who spoke swims he can feel the beating of legs as they propel them upwards. Breaking free he finally opens his mouth. Steve sucks in lungful after lungful of air, coughing as he spits out water. The waves around them were high as the sea churned.

“You aren’t German. “

Whipping his head around Steve finds a… man. A young man with pointed ears and curious sea green eyes. His hair was slicked back and he is acting as though they aren’t in the middle of the ocean but rather in a small lake just going for a quick swim. He shivers as the cold water robs his body of heat.

“No, I- I’m Steve.”

His teeth chatter and one of the strangers arched eyebrows lifts as though he were expecting something else.

“An American?”

“Yess-s.” His arms feel tired from threading water, and the stranger seems to notice.

“You are very far from home Steve.”

“Wh- ho are you?” _When had he ever felt this cold?_

The pointed eared man gave him a smile as he says in a tone that drips with arrogance.

“I am Namor Fen-Son, Prince of Atlantis.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was just a thought I wanted to put down as a 'what if Steve had met Namor during the first Captain America Movie?' I was trying to combine comics and the mcu.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
